Es war doch das Eine mal Dave
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Gegenstueck von Es war doch bloss das Eine Mal, oder? Aus der Sicht von The Animal


"Die knöpfen wir uns vor", zischt Paul einen Tag später in seinem Büro. Wir sind nach der Nacht noch immer sehr angespannt und wollen wissen, was Sache ist.

Es klopft. Jonathan, Colby und Joe betreten den Raum.

"Ihr wolltet uns sehen?"

Ich sehe, dass Jonathan leicht grinst.

"Was ist mit Amber?", will Paul wissen und schaut die Drei finster an.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf die drei warte auch ich auf die Antwort. Jonathan schmeißt sich auf den Sessel.

"Amber ist Amber. War sie gut?"

Sie war klasse, will ich antworten und sehe, dass wohl auch Randy zum antworten ausholen will, also lass ich es. Doch bevor er was sagen kann, springt Jonathan auf.

"Schon gut, ich erkläre alles. Ich kenne Amber schon seit Jahren. Wir gönnen uns ab und zu ein Stündchen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Und irgendwie haben wir eine Wette abgeschlossen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie euch auf keinen Fall rumkriegt. Zumindest Dave und dich nicht Paul. Aber ich habe mich da wohl getäuscht. War echt nur zum Spaß. Ich habe doch nicht gedacht, dass sie ernst macht."

Super, nun setzt er wieder sein grinsen auf. Arschloch Jonathan, echt.

Paul lässt sich in seinen Sessel sinken.

"Keine Angst Paul, wir können schweigen. Ich konnte ihr auch nicht widerstehen." Joe leckte sich über die Zunge und ich gucke ihn empört an. Auch ein Arsch, also ehrlich mal. Denke kurz an Amber und muss ihm doch recht geben.

"Um was habt ihr gewettet?", kommt von Randy.

Hallo, du Idiot, das ist doch vollkommen unwichtig. Schnaube kurz.

"Ich wollte, dass sie meine Bude putzt, aber das kann ich ja jetzt selber machen."

"Und was wollte sie?"

Man Randy, Halt die Fresse. Senke den Kopf. Ich kann mir schon denken, was sie wollte.

"Na uns?" Colby lacht laut auf.

Schlucke, als ich daran denken muss, dass sie nach uns noch den kompletten Shield vernascht hat. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht mich.

"Also ist sie eine Nutte?" Randy schaut in die Runde. Jepp, die Frage wollte ich auch gerade stellen. Joe springt auf und hebt drohend seine Hand.

"Nenn sie nie wieder Nutte. Nein ist sie nicht. Sie ist nur eine Frau, die sich nimmt was sie will. Das tun wir doch auch. Nur bei uns wird nicht so ein Theater dann veranstaltet."

Ups, bin jetzt froh, dass ich die Frage dann doch nicht gestellt habe. Randy sieht ein wenig blass aus. Ok, keine Nutte. Irgendwie freue ich mich darüber.

"Ok, lassen wir uns die Sache vergessen. Keiner redet darüber und gut ist."

Jonathan streckt die Hand zur Faust nach vorne. Wir schauen uns alle an und grinsen. Das wird wohl ein Erlebnis sein, dass uns zusammenschweißt. Muss wieder an sie denken. Verdammt, sie geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dave, es war nur ein Fick, mehr nicht.

Wir gehen den Flur entlang und ich ziehe plötzlich an Jonathans Arm. Warum ich das mache, weis ich selber nicht. Oder doch, ich weis es ganz genau. Er sieht mich fragend an.

"Ist Amber immer so drauf?"

Er setzt sein schelmisches Grinsen wieder auf. Man Alter, ich hasse das.

"Sie scheint wohl einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben? Dave, Dave, Dave, ich muss schon sagen."

"Ich will sie wiedersehen", höre ich mich selber sagen. Verdammt, ich habe es wirklich gesagt.

"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Dave, es war einmalig. Denk auch mal an Audrey. Wenn das irgendwann rauskommt."

"Audrey ist Geschichte. Ich habe mich gleich einen Tag später von ihr getrennt. War eh nicht mehr das Wahre. Scheiße Jon, ich muss nur noch an sie denken."

"Hey, ist schon gut."

"Was ist denn daran gut? Ich denke andauernd an eine Frau, die ich überhaupt nicht kenne. Wir haben nur gevögelt." Bin total angespannt.

"Willst du, dass ich dir ihre Nummer gebe?" Hebe meinen Kopf und nicke nur.

Greg, mein Manager wartet nach dem Kampf neben dem Ausgang. Bin noch immer voller Adrenalin und bin froh, wenn ich unter die Dusche kann. Wir gehen den langen Flur zur meiner Kabine entlang, als ich hochschaue. Amber steht vor meiner Kabine an der Wand und schaut in meine Richtung. Bleibe kurz stehen und sehe nochmal genauer hin. Ja, sie ist es eindeutig.

"Ach, Greg, du braucht aber nicht mitgehen. Ich springe unter die Dusche und komme dann in die Lounge. Bestell mir schon mal ein kühles Bier." Greg nickt und geht links davon. Was will sie hier? Bleibe vor ihr stehen und schaue sie an. Sie sieht in ihrem kurzen Kleid mal wieder Anbeißen aus.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Na, ich wollte Guten Abend sagen. Das macht man doch unter Freunden oder?"

Bin leicht verwirrt bei der Antwort und ziehe meine Augenbraue hoch. "Unter Freunden, also?"

Sie nickt und nähert sich meinem Ohr. Rieche ihren Duft und sauge ihn in mich auf.

"Du warst so tief in mir drin. Ja, ich bezeichne das schon als Freundschaft."

Muss schlucken. Die Frau kann einen echt zur Verzweiflung bringen. Sie berührt meine verschwitzte Brust und streichelt sie mit den Fingern. Das ich vollkommen nass bin, scheint sie keineswegs zu stören. Ich glaube, sie will wieder Spielen. Ok, kann sie haben. Drücke sie barsch gegen die Wand. "Ich könnte jetzt den Security rufen, der dich dann rasend schnell aus der Halle schmeisst."

Sie greift nach meiner Hand und geht damit unter ihr Kleid. Die Frau ist der pure Wahnsinn. In meinem Becken fängt es an zu kribbeln, als ich spüre, dass sie mal wieder gar nichts darunter hat. Schlucke, als ich spüre, wie Nass ihre Lustzone ist.

"Du könnstest mich aber auch gleich hier auf der Stelle durchvögeln, sodass mir hören und sehen vergeht. Ist deine Entscheidung", säuselt sie mit ins Ohr. Ich schaue mich um. Frage mich, wenn sie wohl vor mir vernascht hat oder wen sie nachher vernascht. Ertappe ich, dass mir der Gedanken nicht gefällt. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und schiebe sie in meinen Raum. Schließe zur Sicherheit ab. Wie die Unschuld in Person schaut sie mich an und es mach mich verrückt. Packe ihren Kopf und lecke ihren Hals entlang. Dann tauche ich mit meiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Man, habe den Geschmack vermisst. Meine Hand wandert wie programmiert durch ihren Intimbereich.

"Mein Spiel, meine Regeln". Diesmal bin ich dran. Hebe ihre Hände und drehe sie zur Wand. Ich will sie schmecken und gehe in die Knie und tauche mit der Zunge in sie ein.

"Jawohl Sir", kommt von ihr und ich muss grinsen. Ich merke schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass sie Bereit ist, denn sie durchfährt ein unkontrolliertes Zucken. Ich habe gesagt, meine Spiel. Löse mich von ihr. Scheint ihr nicht zu Gefallen und lache. Sie zieht sich an mich und steckt mir ihre Zunge in den Hals.

Ich hebe sie hoch und trage sie bis zur Dusche, während ich ihr Kleid mit der rechten Hand einfach runterstreife. Steige mit ihr unter die Dusche und drehe den Hahn auf. Höre ein Keuchen von ihr. Ihre Augen treffen auf meine. Verdammt, sie hat wunderschöne Augen. Beiße ihr sanft in den Hals und versenke mich dann in ihr. Spüre die Enge, die mich umgibt.

"Scheisse Amber, was machst du mit mir." Sie lässt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund schnellen.

Schaue sie an und genieße es, dass sie sich vollkommen gehen lässt. Und es spornt mich an. Immer und immer wieder ramme ich mich in sie hinein, bis es nicht mehr geht.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", sage ich laut. Was macht sie? Sie lässt mein Glied rausflutschen und geht vor mir in die Knie. Verdammt sie soll schnell machen, ansonsten muss ihr schönes Gesicht dran glauben. Doch sie hat mich schon komplett mit ihrem Mund umschlossen. Meine Beine zittern und ich muss mich an der Duschstange festhalten. Verdammte Scheiße, sie macht das gut. Schließe meine Augen und werde ein wenig wehmütig. Dave, so eine Frau hast du nicht für dich alleine. Und wieder kommt mir der Gedanke, dass sie als nächstes vielleicht Joe oder Randy vögelt. Ich zucke zusammen, als sie eine sehr empfindliche Stelle mit ihrer Zunge trifft.

"Verdammtes Miststück" Schaue sie fordernd an. "Wie kommt ein Mädel wie du dazu, mit jedem Kerl in die Kiste zu gehen."

"Ich gehe nicht mit jedem in die Kiste. Ich suche mir die Männer aus, mit denen ich in die Kiste gehe. Ich bin Single, also kann ich machen, was ich will. Und es gehören schließlich immer Zwei dazu. "

"Aber bei dir muss ein Mann ja andauernd Angst haben, falls du eine Beziehung hast. Du bist ja unersättlich. Schade eigentlich." Wollte das eigentlich nicht sagen und lecke ihr, um sie abzulenken über die Brust.

"Wenn du meinst, daß ich fremdgehe, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wenn ich eine Beziehung habe, dann zu hundertprozent. Und wenn ich ans fremdgehen denke, dann stimmt in der Beziehung etwas nicht. Aber dann beende ich sie, bevor etwas passiert."

Mist, ich habe das wohl was falsches gesagt, denn sie klingt ziemlich sauer. Aber sie hast ja eigentlich recht. Paul und ich sind unseren Frauen fremdgegangen. Super, nun habe ich doch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen Audrey gegenüber, obwohl wir getrennt sind. Ich reiche ihr ein Handtuch und sie reißt es mir regelrecht aus der Hand. Dann stellt sie sich vor den Spiegel und macht ihre Haare. Schweigend trockne ich mich ab und sehe, wie sie im Nebenraum ihr Kleid wieder an hat.

"Und was machst du jetzt?" Eigentlich kann es mir ja egal sein. Ist es mir aber nicht.

"Ich werde mich wohl noch etwas umsehen. Ich glaube, ich habe Joe heute Abend noch gar nicht anständig begrüßt." Nein, die Antwort wollte ich jetzt nicht hören. Als sie die Türe öffnet, läuft sie einfach an Paul vorbei, der mich mit großen Augen anschaut.

"Was?", zische ich ihn an.

"Das wüßte ich von dir gerne?"

"Na, sie hat mich besucht?"

"Klar Dave. Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass zu vergessen. Aber du scheinst sie nicht vergessen zu können. Ich wusste, dass sie der Grund ist, warum du gleich mit Audrey Schluss gemacht hast. Das war nicht dein Schlechtes Gewissen!"

Ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht. Ist schon Scheiße, wenn der Beste Freund mehr über einen weis, wie man selber. Fahre mir über den Kopf und grinse.

"Was soll ich denn machen?"

"Na, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es gut geht, dann schnapp sie dir?"

Winke ab. Für sie ist der Abend garantiert noch nicht gelaufen. Für mich schon. Will einfach nur nach Hause. Pack mir meine Tasche und mein Jacket und klatsche Paul ab, der mich nur verwundert anguckt. Gehe durch die dunkle Nacht über den Parkplatz bis zu meinem Wagen. Öffne den Kofferraum und werde die Tasche hinein. Mein Jacket lege ich obendrauf. Als ich die Beifahrertüre öffne, packt mich jemand von hinten an die Schulter. Drehe mich um und sehe in Ambers Augen.

"Und hast du Joe noch gesehen?" Wollte es nicht so barsch sagen, aber irgendwie. Sie zieht sich an mich ran.

"Ach, halt die Klappe". Ihre Lippen berühren meine und meine Körper kribbelt.

"Aber ich dachte..." Bin verwirrt, da ich sie bei Joe vermutet habe. Was will sie jetzt hier?

"Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder auf hundertprozent gehen."

Ja, das ist die Antwort, die ich schon den ganzen Abend hören wollte


End file.
